


First watch

by MissSlothy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Comfortfest2018, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Follows the events of 9.01.  From Junior's point of view.





	First watch

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot based on the spoilers and fan reaction to 9.01. I haven't seen the episode yet so apologies for any errors!

Junior grips the stock of his rifle tighter.  It feels warm to the touch, his body heat lingering on the grip.  Inhaling deeply, his brain registers the scent of cordite and gun oil.

Usually both of these things would be reassuring.  They’d slow his heartbeat, dissipate the anger and adrenaline pumping through his veins.   

Not this time though.  Not this time.

He’s been trained to operate at peak efficiency in life and death situations.  He understands that being well equipped – either with weapons or an expertly trained body – is the key to success.  As a SEAL he was proud of the skills he’d learnt, of the confidence he’d gained to face any enemy.  But as he watches Steve McGarrett, hunched down by the sensory deprivation pool, he realises he still has so much to learn.

“Junior.”

With a jerk he comes back to himself.  Hauling in a breath he notices Lou is standing next to him.  He’s wearing a worried frown.

Junior drags his eyes away from Steve.  Straightening his shoulders, he comes to attention.  “Yes, sir?”

Doubt flickers across Lou’s face.  He looks like he’s about to argue the use of ‘Sir’.  Then his gaze travels to Steve and back again.  “We’re gonna have HPD and the Feds in there,” he says, his voice dropping as he grabs Junior’s elbow and pulls him to one side.  “We need to get them out of here.  You understand?”

Junior looks back over at Steve, at Danny sitting beside him, one hand resting on his partner’s knee.  Steve’s smiling at Danny, the wry expression on his face belying the affection in his eyes.  But the red suit is rippling, he realises, as Steve’s muscles twitch underneath.  Shivering.  Steve’s shivering.  Danny seems to notice at the same time, his hand on Steve’s knee sliding up to hold his hand, tight.

Junior purses his lips.  His nostrils flare as he exhales.  Mentally he grabs the anger he’s feeling with both hands and strangles it, clenching his fists until the anger’s extinguished.  Then he exhales again, slow, barely audible.  He nods at Lou, accepting the mission he’s just been given.

He shares a worried gaze with Tani and then he’s moving, already formulating a plan.  Adrenaline gets him to the control room in a handful of long strides.  Stepping over the bodies, he doesn’t spare them a glance.

HPD protocol dictates he should check whether they are still breathing.  There’s no point, he’s certain of that. These bastards had incarcerated a SEAL, tortured him by depriving him of his senses and then given him a chance to get loose.  There was only one way that fight was going to end.  They’d got everything they’d deserved.

His only regret is he hadn’t been here to back up his commanding officer.

Anger stirs in the back of his mind again, like a wild animal threatening to attack.  His heartbeat speeds up.  Now he’s not with Lou and Tani he lets the anger roam.  His shoulders go up, defensive.  He bends his knees, widens his stance, daring anyone to attack.

He’s almost disappointed when none of the corpses jump up to challenge him.

Sweat is dripping down his face, making his eyes sting.  Wiping at them with the back of his glove helps some.  He’s not expecting the blood stains though: he’d forgotten about that fight on his way into the chamber.  Prodding at his face with his fingers reveals minor collateral damage.  With a grunt he starts moving again.

What he’s looking for is a change of clothes for Steve.  How the guy’s still standing, he has no idea.  But it’s obvious he’s suffering from shock and possibly hypothermia.  He needs dry clothes, layers, something that’ll help him start to warm up again.

Pulling open doors and cabinets doesn’t reveal anything useful.  He finds a few things he wishes he’d never seen, images he knows he’ll struggle to scrub from his mind.  So when he opens a locker and finds clothes in it he lets out a sigh of relief.

Understanding follows quickly.  It hits him like ice water, straight in his face.  He gasps, gulps in air like he’s drowning.  Then his military training takes over and he takes a step back.

It’s Steve’s clothes at the bottom of the locker.  His shirt, trousers and underwear.  They’ve been cut up, to help with removal.  Then they’ve been folded, carefully stacked so all the corners line up.

It screams of military precision.  Most of all it points to a sick son-of-a-bitch. 

His mind fills in all the gaps for him.  With a grunt of rage he slams the door shut.  Leaning against it he tells himself to breathe, just fucking breathe through it.  He wants to hit something, _someone,_ so bad.

Lou’s voice drifts up from outside.  It’s enough to dampen the anger, to help his focus his mind.  He opens the locker again, considers his options.  Then he goes back to a drawer he checked previously and pulls out a plastic bag.

Carefully, he takes Steve’s clothes out of the locker and puts them in the bag.  In his head he can hear his HPD instructor telling him they’re evidence and he pauses, just for a second.  But there’s no way he’s leaving them here for the Feds or HPD to find them.  It’s too personal _,_ too private.  And Steve is a private man.

Checking a few more lockers finds him what he needs.  Slinging the bag with Steve’s clothes over one shoulder, he tucks the sweat pants and top he’s found under his arm.  Stepping back over the corpses he heads back the way he’s come. 

Kneeling beside Danny and Steve he deposits the change of clothes.  Steve nods, his lips turning up in smile.  His eyes though are glassy, unfocused.  It’s clear he’s running on empty.  Danny’s gaze drifts to the bag over his shoulder.  Frowning, he meets Junior’s gaze.  Then Steve coughs and his attention is back on his partner.

The hand Danny rests on Steve’s shoulder is gently, almost intimate.  Junior averts his gaze, pulls away.  As he goes to join Grover, who’s hovering a few steps away, he can hear Danny quietly cajoling Steve to get upright so they can get him out of the suit.  When Steve finally complies, wobbling as he gets to his feet, Danny slings his arm over his shoulder and slowly guides him to a dark corner where they can get some privacy.

“What you got?” Lou asks Junior, his eyes still tracking Danny and Steve as they disappear into the shadows of the vast cavern.

Junior swings the bag down from his shoulder, opening it so that Lou can see inside.  “Found them in a locker,” he explains, keeping his voice low.  Sound carries in the huge space. 

Lou looks inside.  His expression darkens.  His Adam’s apple slides up and down his throat.  “I got this,” he says after a pause that seems to last forever. 

When Lou holds out his hand, Junior doesn’t argue; he gives him the bag.  To his shame, he’s a bit relieved.  Then the anger monster nudges him, gets him on track again.  “I thought maybe…” he huffs out a breath, looks back over his shoulder to where Steve and Danny went.  “I thought maybe I’d go over to Steve’s, check the house is okay before he gets there.”  He comes to halt, unable to articulate what he’s feeling.  How he understands the after effects of trauma.  How raw and razor sharp everything feels.

Lou tilts his head, studies him.  Junior recognises the emotion in Lou’s eyes.  His stomach flips in sympathy but before Junior can say anything Lou’s nodding.  “Sure.  Go.  Tani and I can handle the Feds.” 

H50H50H50

Eddie’s pleased to see him.  Then again, Eddie’s pleased to see everyone. 

Junior lets the dog lick his face all over.  Then he feeds him, lets him out in the yard.  Checking his watch he moves around the house, turning on the desktop lamps.  Switching off the overhead lights, he examines his work.  The house is bathed in a soft, low light.  There’re no harsh lights but there aren’t too many dark corners either.  The back door to the lanai is open, letting in the sound and taste of the sea.

Perching on the arm of the sofa - giving him a clear view to the front door - he waits.

Eddie pads in and out of the yard a few times and comes to join him.  Junior guesses from the way Eddie’s nuzzling his hand he knows something is wrong.  Rubbing the back of Eddie’s ears he reassures him but if he’s honest Junior knows it’s a two-way deal.

Eventually the sound of the Camaro pulling up outside breaks into the silence.  Junior stands up, carefully opening the front door.  He places himself where he knows Steve will be able to see him.

The Camaro falls silent, its lights turning off, throwing the driveway into darkness.  Danny gets out of the car first.  Slamming the door shut, he hurries to the other side.  There’s talking, low voices, then Steve appears too, supported by Danny on one side.

The sweats Junior found in the locker are at least one size too small.  As Steve shuffles into the light from the hallway, the skin on his ankles and wrists is bare.  Head down, hair sticking up, he looks exhausted.  Standing beside him, Danny looks like he’s hit rock bottom too.

They stop as they reach the top step of the lanai.  Steve meet’s Junior’s eyes; he looks confused.  Then Danny’s tugging and cajoling him all in one movement and Steve’s moving again.

They stop just inside the door, long enough for Eddie to welcome them both.  Steve tries to kneel down to stroke him, has to abort the move half-way down.  It’s only Danny’s hand on his elbow that keeps him upright.  Eddie seems to sense something’s wrong; he backs off, his tail wagging in a slow cautious swish.

Steve’s gaze sweeps the room, his eyes drawing together in a frown.  He turns slowly, takes in the desk lamps, the open door.  His body’s tense, his lips pursed.  His arms are hanging loose at his sides but his fingers are twitching, counting out a beat on his thighs.

Eddie backpedals for the lanai door.

Junior closes the front door, softly.  He can feel his heart rate start to rise.  Taking a calming breath he starts forward.  Danny’s raised hand stops him in his tracks.

“We talked about this, babe,” Danny says, like it’s just any other day.  “You need sleep.  In a bed.  You’re done playing super-SEAL for at least twenty-four hours.  That’s a whole day,” he continues, nudging Steve gently towards the stairs.  “You can still remember what a bed is, huh?”

Steve huffs with amusement but it’s a tired sound, ragged around the edges.  “I’m fine.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Danny sighs under his breath as he takes Steve’s elbow.  They continue their slow shuffle to the stairs.

They’re almost there when Steve stops again, planting his feet on the ground.  Slowly he turns.  “You okay?”

It takes Junior a second to notice that Steve’s talking to him.  He fixes a smile on his face.  “I’m good, sir.”

Steve’s expression turns soft, a hint of sadness fleeting across his features.  “It’s _Steve._ ”  He runs a hand over his face; when it comes away he looks even more exhausted.  “Go home,” he says softly.  “We’ve all had a long day.”

Junior swallows the myriad of words that assault him, all the things he wants to tell this man who has given him a second chance.  Instead he straightens his shoulders, raises his chin, meets his commanding officer’s gaze.  “I’m taking first watch. _Sir_.”

There’s a moment when he thinks he’s pushed too far, he’s stepped over a line that he’s not supposed to cross.  But then Steve’s shoulders drop like a huge weight have been taken off them.  The corners of his lips curl in an almost-smile. 

“Come on,” Danny says quietly, nudging Steve up the first step.  Then he follows Steve, step by step, one hand hovering when Steve hesitates half way up. 

Junior lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding when they get to the top.  As they disappear into the bedroom he turns, heading for the couch.  The sound of footsteps has him turning back again.

Danny’s heading back down. 

“C’me here,” Danny orders as he hits the bottom step. His eyes are tired but full of warmth.

 Junior does as he’s told.  He’s not sure what he’s expecting but it’s definitely not a hug.  He tenses as Danny’s arms wrap around him, traces of adrenaline throwing him into fight-mode.  Gradually, he convinces his body to relax.

“Thank you,” Danny breathes, as he releases him.  “You did good.”

Junior shakes his head.  “I didn’t do—”

A muffled curse from upstairs gets their attention.  As one they turn towards the noise.

“Two minutes,” Danny yells, already heading for the stairs.  “I left you for _two_ minutes, Steve.”

Danny’s tone is light-hearted but Junior doesn’t miss the way Danny takes the stairs two at a time.  He listens as Danny disappears into the bedroom again.  There are muffled voices, running water and creaking floorboards.  But eventually the noise dies down.

Nodding to himself, he flops on the couch.  He hadn’t been joking when he’d said he was taking first watch.  Exhaustion has other ideas however; he can’t stop himself from cracking a huge yawn.  As his jaw snaps closed Eddie jumps up.  The dog’s not usually allowed on the furniture.  Tonight though, he’s pretty sure Steve wouldn’t complain. 

Eddie shuffles up beside him.  Junior lifts his arm, gives him space.  Eventually they both get comfortable, their breathing slowing to match the rhythm of the house. 

Together, they settle in to keep watch.

The End.


End file.
